the_conquerors_3_robloxfandomcom-20200213-history
Nuclear Missile
Overview Nuclear Missile is a highly destructive weapon that can only be produced from Nuclear Silos. Despite its destructive power, it is expensive to produce, and can only be used once Per Warhead Unit. This is mostly present in mid to late-term matches. It does not friendly fire. There is also another type of missile that has to be researched called the fire missile. This sets fire to the enemy base and troops. Usage To fire a nuclear missile, you must: # Select the missile itself (not the silo) # Press "n" to enable to missile # Left-click wherever you wish to fire the missile # If it doesn't work, try to spam click the place you are launching the nuke at You may refer to the video below for a visual Trivia According to the skin menu, the Nuclear Missile (and its fire counterpart) is classified as an infantry unit. It takes an average of 25 mins to research/build a nuke but if you have multiple research centers, you wont have to wait as long as the waiting time goes down to about 3 or 5 minutes. Attacking Strategies Before making a nuclear missile, it's important to clarify whether the primary target is an army or a base. This is because fire missiles may be a superior choice against armies, because of their bigger AOE which is harder for armies to escape from. If you're attacking a base, however, a nuclear missile is considered the best against bases, as fire missiles don't have the firepower to destroy the large amounts of health that buildings have. Once the missile is made, a meticulous target finding process should be followed. You should first assert if there are any enemy troops or buildings that pose a likely threat to you,e.g an enemy production base on your side of the map. Next, you should look to see if the enemy has any nuclear silos, and seek to eliminate them before they can pose a threat to you, but be careful as they require 2 nukes to kill. After that, the largest clusters of defenses, production or troops should be nuked. It's preferable to target unshielded targets, as nuclear missiles cannot pierce shield generator shields. It should be noted that fire missiles and nuclear missiles have a health bar, allowing in some situations for them to be shot down before impact. When attacking troops, there is always a big risk, but a big reward as it will instakill heavies and do lots of damage to tanks. Look to see if the owner of the army is afk, away from the area or gone from the game before launching at an army, especially if the launch site is far away. Usually, missiles cannot one shot the majority of buildings, so it's important to follow up with an attack before the enemy repairs their base. Users should be cautious as to where they launch the missile as anti-air turrets can shoot down missiles. In longer games as well as ones with expert players, many advanced strategies can be deployed using nukes, one being a nuclear barrage. Usually, after a nuke, many enemy players build a Shield Generator to stop it from happening again. However, if another ally builds another nuclear silo, it's possible to target a single spot with multiple nukes. Since nukes can 1 shot exposed generators, an advanced tactic is to launch a nuclear barrage;where 1 nuke will be aimed at the shield(if there are more than 1 generators covering the base, aim slightly to the side, where the explosive AOE will destroy both shields), the other killing the generator(s), leaving the base exposed to further missiles unless the generator is rebuilt. Up the ante to a triple or a quad nuke barrage, and nearly every building will be destroyed(cheeky bunkers). If you are on the recieving end of the nuke, there are some ways to defend. If you see the enemy with a nuclear silo, you always want to shoot it down before they can get to attack. If they do manage to build the silo and get a nuke in, then now you will have to go to plan B. Place down a shield first, then, if there is multiple players with a nuke, get anti air protection, but DO NOT use anti air. You need to use forts, headquarters, command centres, etc. Category:Missile/Units